Secret Lover (s?)
by Betty
Summary: Hermione gets a love letter from Harry, but the Ron turns up and says that he loves her!
1. Default Chapter Title

Secret Lover(s?) part one  
  
It was a beautiful, sunny day at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. It was a Friday morning and Hermione Granger got up to go down to breakfast at the Great Hall. Down there she saw Ron and Harry already eating.  
"so, what's for breakfast?" Hermione asked.  
"Sausages and Pancakes." Replied Harry.   
"oh." Hermione mumbled and she sat down blushing.   
Oh why do I have a crush on the most liked boy in the whole school? Hermione thought to herself. This was true, most girls fawned over Harry, not unlike Hermione does!  
Hermione quickly busied herself with getting her breakfast, hoping the boys wouldn't see her blushing.   
"so what do we have for subjects today?" Ron asked.   
"Ahhhh......" Hermione trailed off, looking for her schedule in her bag.  
"Potions and Transfiguration." Harry said promptly.  
"Dang, I don't wanna go to potions, I think I got all of the answers on homework wrong." Ron said unhappily.  
"oh, and you think I want to go?" Hermione said sarcastically.  
It was true that Hermione liked most subjects, excluding Potions and History of Magic was quite boring.   
After breakfast, Harry, Ron, and Hermione went down to the dungeons for the dreaded potions class.   
When class had started, everyone was fruitlessly trying to make an anti-shrinking solution.  
"Chop Chop, only 15 minutes left to class and if you don't finish this potion I'll give you detention." Snape said greasily.   
Hermione hurriedly added the last ingredients to her cauldron. Just then, the bell rang. Everyone packed up their stuff and ran out the door.  
"good, I see everyone completed their potion." Snape said with a menacing stare.   
Everyone hurried out the door and into Transfiguration, where they all took their seats.   
"Does anyone know what the spell to turn a twig into a feather is?" Professor McGonagall questioned the class.  
Hermione's hand shot up in the air at once.  
"yes?" Professor McGonagall said, looking at Hermione  
"Reversis," Hermione said, "But if you mis-pronounce it, you yourself may turn into a feather."  
"Very good." Professor Mcgonagall said, smiling.  
After class Hermione went up to her dorm for a little rest after her studies. There, on her bedpost, was a note. The note said:  
Dear Hermione,  
I am your secret lover,  
Without you I would have no point in living  
If you want to know who I am  
Meet me in the trophy room at 9:00 tonight  
"wow!" whispered Hermione, "I can't believe someone would like me so much!"  
So when it turned 8:30, Hermione made her way down to the trophy room. She didn't meet up with Mrs. Norris or Filch, so she made it to the trophy room safe and sound.  
On the trophy room door there was another note   
Open the doors to find me  
That's all the note said. Hermione carefully opened the doors to find but noone.  
"no one likes me, this is a trick." Hermione mumbled out loud.  
Then from the shadows some one came  
"Yes some one does." The person said  
"Harry?!" Hermione breathed.  
"Yeah its me." Harry said blushing.   
"oh Harry I love you too!" Hermione said.  
And with that Harry wrapped Hermione in a hug and they kissed. As it neared midnight, they left for the common room, which was completely empty and all of the girls in Hermione's dorm were asleep.   
Early in the morning around 5:00 Hermione was awoken by somebody. She squinted through the semi-darkness to see who was there.   
"Ron?" She asked  
"Yeah?" He replied  
"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" Hermione cried angrily.  
"I came to see you," Ron whispered, "oh Hermione...."  
"WHAT?" She replied half shouting.  
"I'm in love with you." Ron said.  
"W-What?" Hermione stuttered.  
TO BE CONTINUED.....  
  
A/n all right kinda stupid but please review!   
  



	2. Default Chapter Title

Secret Lover (s?) part two!   
  
  
"I'm in love with you." Ron repeated.   
  
And with that, he turned his heel and walked out of Hermione's dorm.   
Hermione just stared open-mouthed at Ron's retreating back.   
  
The next morning Hermione went down to breakfast down in the Great Hall. She pretended that nothing had happened earlier.   
  
After breakfast Ron needed to use the library so that left Harry and Hermione blissfully alone.   
  
"Harry, Ron said he was in love with me!" Hermione blurted out when they were safely in the common room.   
  
"He what!?" Harry cried angrily.   
  
"Harry, don't worry, I don't love him I love you!" Hermione said reassuringly.   
  
Harry calmed down a little at these words, also because at that moment Hermione had kissed him.   
  
"Hello!" Said someone who had just came in through the portrait hole. It was Ron, luckily he hadn't seen Harry and Hermione kiss. Hermione didn't know how she was going to tell Ron that she was in love with Harry. '  
  
"Hi." Harry mumbled.  
  
"what's up with you?" Ron asked curiously.  
  
"Oh nothing." Harry replied quickly.   
  
"oh..." Ron trailed off, sounding like he suspected something.   
  
"Well I better go study." Hermione said, a bit to cheerily.   
  
"honestly Hermione, it's the WEEKEND! We should do something worth while." Ron complained.   
  
"like what?" Harry questioned monotony.   
  
"we could go down and visit Hagrid." Ron suggested.  
  
Harry and Hermione both agreed to this so they trooped down to Hagrid's one-room house. When there, he let them in.  
  
While they were drinking tea, Ron abruptly got up and said, " I just have to say that I am in love with Hermione Granger, and I think its about time some people knew besides her.   
  
And at those words, Harry jumped on Ron and started fighting him.   
  
"Hermione's in love with me!" Harry called angrily as Hagrid separated Harry and Ron.  
  
"Oh geez..." Hermione mumbled.   
  
"well I thin' tha' it should be up to Hermione to decide which perso' she likes." Hagrid said sounding as though it was a good idea.   
  
"Oh Hagrid that is so NOT a good idea." Hermione said, a bit angrily.  
  
"Why ain't it?" Hagrid asked, confused.  
  
"Because I don't want to break Ron's heart." Hermione said and almost at once she clamped her hand to her mouth.  
  
At those words, Ron pulled himself out of Hagrid's grip and ran out of the house towards the castle.  
  
"and that's another reason." Hermione said sadly, and burst into tears  
  
TO BE CONTINUED!  
  
A/N I know I know another cliffhanger, but part three will be the end, I promise, I also know that this story sucked and I don't know why I even wrote it, well please review!   



	3. Default Chapter Title

SECRET LOVER (S?) PART THREE  
  
  
Harry then pulled Hermione into a protective hug.   
  
"well, I suggest tha' you two go on lookin' fer him." Hagrid said looking abashed.   
  
"Great," Harry mumbled, "Then what? Have him hate us for the rest of his and our lives?"  
  
"You know what, we should give him some time and space, I'm sure that's all he needs." Hermione said between sobs.   
  
Then Harry and Hermione trudged up to the castle and went to the library.   
  
"Why did we even go in here?" Harry asked Hermione.  
  
"Because Ron's bound to be in the common room and I thought we agreed to give him some time." Hermione answered matter-of-factly.  
  
"And tell me, WHAT are we going to do in here to pass time?" Harry cried, getting a look from vulture-like Madame Pince.   
  
"Well duh Harry, you read in a library." Hermione said brightly and pulled down Hogwarts a history from one of the shelves.  
  
With a disgusted look, Harry pulled down Quiddich through the ages and following Hermione's suit, started reading.  
  
After what seemed like an hour, they went back up to the common room. Ron wasn't there.  
  
"Hey Fred and George, have you seen Ron?" Harry questioned the twins.  
  
"Nah, I dunno where he is." Fred replied.   
  
"maybe he's up in his bed." Hermione said.   
  
"Okay I'll go look." Harry said, and bounded up the stairs.  
  
Once he got up there and opened the door, he saw nothing but empty beds. Disappointed, he went back down to the common room to tell Hermione. However, Hermione wasn't in the common room.   
  
Harry left the common room and started racing through the halls, yelling Hermione when one was deserted.  
  
When he was running through a corridor that Professor Trelawney's room was at, he saw that the trapdoor was open and the ladder was pulled down.   
  
"Gee, what's that down for?" someone asked from behind Harry.   
  
Harry jumped a mile and turned around.  
  
"Hi sorry to scare you." Hermione said smiling.  
  
"I wasn't scared." Harry said stubbornly.   
  
"oh yeah sure Mr. Tough Guy." Hermione said smirking.   
  
Harry drew Hermione closer and kissed her.  
  
"well I think we should go up that ladder." Hermione said once she was from Harry's grasp.  
  
"whatever." Harry replied, sorry that Hermione had left his arms.  
  
Hermione trooped up the ladder closely followed by Harry. Once in the room, Hermione and Harry saw that Ron was sitting in a far corner with Professor Trelawney.   
  
"look there's Ron." Harry breathed.  
  
Hermione walked over to Ron and said, "hey! We were looking for you everywhere."  
  
"Excuse me, But he is having a fortune told." Professor Trelawney said mistily.  
  
"well sorry." Hermione said sarcastically.  
  
"well actually I think I'm done thanks." Ron said as he got up from the chair.  
  
Harry, Hermione, and Ron climbed from the room and went down to the common room.   
  
"listen I'm really sorry...." Hermione said.  
  
"its okay I think once you told me that, you brought me down to earth again." Ron said smiling.  
  
"oh yeah, and Trelawney said that I would go with Lavender!" Ron said wrinkling his nose.   
  
Harry Hermione and Ron all burst out laughing.  
  
"Hey I'm really sorry for jumping on you in Hagrid's cabin." Harry said apologetically.  
  
"Hey don't worry about it." Ron said reassuringly.  
  
And with that, the three musketeers are back together.  
  
THE END  
  
A/N hey look! This one isn't to be continued! Ah well, please review, I had a really fun time writing this. At first I had writer's block but that went away.   



End file.
